


Coffee With a Side of Doodles

by roseyk



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabbles, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyk/pseuds/roseyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stopped by the cafe for doodles and coffee, but as fate would have it, he left with something more.</p>
<p>(Jack is an art major and Mark is a photography major)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee With a Side of Doodles

The sunlight shone in broken rays through the window of a quaint, little cafe, illuminating a male figure reading a book as he lounged on a couch. The way the golden light made his brilliant red hair glow and defined his profile was stunning. The man could be a model if he wanted to. Or so Jack thought, that was just his opinion. He sat on a bench in front of the cafe, sketching quick, gentle lines of graphite on a large pad of paper. He carefully lined out that perfect nose, then that lovely set of lips and finished off the last details of the man’s beautiful face. Jack’s pencil moved steadily across the page as he drew the red hair that sat on the man’s head in perfect waves, just adding the finishing touches when the man moved. Well. That was the end of that session for now then, Jack thought, gathering his materials and stuffing them into his bag. He threw it over his shoulder and decided he wanted his usual cup of coffee… oh and also to get another look at the guy of course. 

Jack stepped into the cafe, called The Lucky Cat, reason being there were a bunch of adoptable, sweet cats roaming around and relaxing on the windows. Surprisingly, the place was actually quite neat and tidy. It gave off that warm feeling of stepping into an inviting little greenhouse, with plants hanging from the ceiling and weirdly shaped lamps that cast shadows of trees of the pale green walls. They were quite the busy establishment, with no wonder why. Jack loved it here, it made a wonderful backdrop in his drawings and their cappuccinos were just delectable! He stepped over to the counter, ordering his usual coffee and petted some cats while he waited. He’d face the wrath of his own kitten, Sam, when he got home because boy, Sam got quite jealous when Jack socialized with other pets that weren’t him. As he stroked the soft fur of a cream tortishell cat, Jack would sneak small glances at the red-haired man in the corner, startling when his glance was met by that pair of brown eyes. He quickly smiled, looking away as his cheeks pinked. 

“Jack? Your order’s ready!” Said the clerk at the counter with a cheerful smile on her face.

Jack stood up slowly, trying not to spook the cat, and walked over to grab his drink with a word of thanks. He took a cautionary sip, praying he wouldn’t burn his tongue and sighed. The coffee was rich and velvety as it usually was and Jack couldn’t help but savor the taste, writing it to memory. With one last glance at the guy with the red hair, Jack left the shop and headed back to his dorm, eager to get started on a drawing assignment for class. 

This went on for a couple of weeks until Jack was sitting outside like usual, drawing the guy, when he realized that he had that major project for a contest due in two weeks. Panicked, he grabbed his stuff, shoved it in his bag and ran back to the dormitories as fast as he could to get started. 

His dorm was empty besides his cat, black with bright green eyes, laying on his bed. That was the perk of not having a roommate, he was allowed one pet instead. Jack strolled across the room, over to his desk to set down his bag. Pulling out the large sketch pad from earlier, he placed it on the desk, flipping through the pages to his drawing of the man from earlier. Yes. This was what he was going to paint. Not only was it for an assignment from his professor, but Jack hoped this piece would turn out good enough to submit to the University contest. So, he got started right away, pulling out his painting supplies and setting up his easel. Carefully, he tore the page from the book and sat it up to look at for reference. As good as the piece was, Jack thought perhaps, it just wasn’t good enough. A full, black and white portrait with accentuated eyes and hair would definitely be better. But for that… he’d need his model again. Whom he didn’t know the name of, nor had anyway of contacting him. Shit.

The irishman glanced at his watched, noting that only 15 minutes had passed, so there was a slim chance the guy could still be at the cafe. He grabbed his phone from the desk and pocketed it as he quickly rushed from the room, locking the door behind him. Then, it was a full on sprint down the halls of the dormitory to get to the cafe and you see, all would’ve gone according to plan… if someone didn’t yell at him to slow down in the halls. That caused him to turn his head to look over his shoulder, but by then, the person had a look of alarm on their face and Jack found out why only seconds later. 

“Jesus!” Was all that was said and Jack? Oh yeah, he went flying, achieving some glorious airtime before kissing the carpeted floors with his ass.

He shook his head, sweeping his bright green hair out of his eyes. Jack made a small noise of alarm when he was helped up by the strong figure that he’d so gracefully plowed into.

“You alright there man?” said the man he’d smacked… wait a minute. Red hair? Soft brown eyes? Oh hell. Jack had ran into the one person he was looking for.  
“Y-yeah I’m good, sorry about that!” Jack laughed nervously, heating rising up to claim a home on his cheeks.

The guy looked at him for a second before recognition lit up in his eyes “Oh! You’re Jack from the cafe right? Why are you in such a rush?”

Oh dear god. The guy remembered his name?! How was Jack supposed to react to that! “Uh actually, I was in a rush to find you… You know my name?”

“Dude of course, I remember your name from the barista who called it out. Why were you rushing to find me, of all people?” He asked, smiling at Jack with the most glorious white teeth he’d ever seen.

The irishman collected his courage, taking a deep breath before quickly blurting out “I’m arts student and your face would be perfect for my project so I wanted to ask if maybe you’d like to model for me? I can pay you for your time and credit you where credit is due!” 

The guy looked stunned, then flattered as his smile grew even brighter… and was that a bit of pink in his cheeks? Nah, must be a trick of the light, right? “Wow uh… sure, why not? When is your project due?”

“In two weeks actually, but it’ll probably take me a while because of the big ass canvas i’m using…” Jack admitted, returning the guy’s grin with a sheepish smile of his own.

He nodded, biting his lip, obviously mulling over something. “Alright, that’s fine. Oh and you don’t need to pay me to do it or anything, I just need a favor from you in return, if that’s fine by you?”

Jack looked at him, suddenly wary over what he might say. After some hesitation, he asked “What is it?” 

The guy sighed, clearly deciding to just say it. “I have a portraiture concentration assignment of my own that’s due at the end of the month as well for my photography major and I’d like you to be one of my focuses.”

“Oh is that all? Sure, no problem! Would you like to exchange numbers and information so we can contact each other for sessions and stuff?” Jack offered, relaxing as he took his phone from his pocket. 

“Absolutely, my name’s Mark, by the way. Mark Fischbach.” He introduced, trading phones with Jack to give him his number.

Jack considered not giving his real name, but then he decided ‘fuck it.’ and replied as he quickly typed in his number “I'm Sean McLoughlin, but you can call me Jack.”


End file.
